


Light My Candle

by ML55555



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Candles, Dialogue Heavy, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Will is home alone in his apartment, he hears a knock at the door, thinking it's his roommate he answers, it's instead a cute boy. Inspired by Light My Candle from Rent
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 17





	Light My Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Byeler fic inspired by Light My Candle from Rent, Will is Roger Mike is Mimi, some differences, no drugs ending is pretty different as well.

Will was in his “home” alone, he shared it with his friend, Lucas, but he was currently out. Will was working on a painting, it was just of the New York scenery at night. It was then that he heard a knock at the door, thinking it was Lucas when he opened it he asked what he forgot, to Will’s surprise it was not Lucas but it was not instead it was a cute boy with pale skin and black hair that shined in the moonlight.

“Got a light?” They boy asked, his hands holding out a candle.

“I know you… you’re shivering” Will as he said that searched in his pockets for a match.

“It’s nothing they turned of my heat, and I’m just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle. What are you staring at?” As the boy said that Will got out a match and lit the candle.

“Nothing… your hair in the moonlight. You look familiar-” as he said this the boy stumbled forward and secretly blew out the candle, “Can you make it?”

“Just haven’t eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning. What?” His voice was a little shaky as he said this, Will wasn’t quite sure if he was okay, his smile was cute though.

“Nothing your smile reminded me of-” 

“I always remind people of... Who is he?” The boy swayed his hips as he said that distracting Will somewhat.

“He died, his name was Alex.” Will was mostly over his death at this point, and this boy was cute, might as well do some flirting, and it seemed like the mysterious boy was doing some flirting as well so.

“It’s out again. Sorry ‘bout your friend, would you light my candle?” The boy asked, a little bit of remorse in his voice.

Will got another match and lit the candle again. The cute boy moved towards Will slightly so there was almost no room between them. The candle along with the moonlight was the only source of lighting, making the scene almost romantic. The candle started dripping some wax, causing the boy to let out an ow. 

“Oh the wax it’s...” Will was concerned slightly, even if he didn’t really know the boy but was cut off.

“Dripping! I like it between my…” The boy said this as the hand not holding the candle moved between Will’s legs moving up. 

“Fingers. I figured” Will moved back slightly as he said that “Oh well, goodnight.” 

The boy went out the door, leaving Will alone. However that didn’t last long as he heard another knock the door. 

“It blew out again?”

“No I think I dropped my meds” 

“I know I’ve seen you out and about, your candles out” 

“I'm illin', I had it when I walked in the door. Is it on the floor?” 

“The floor?” Will wasn’t sure why he was surprised to hear that, it did make the most sense, but he was staring at the boy.

“They say that I have the best ass below 14th street, is it true?” As he said this, the boy shook his ass at Will some.

“W-what?”

“You’re staring again” It didn’t seem like he actually minded the attention though. 

“I mean you do have a nice… I mean you look familiar” 

“Like your dead boyfriend?” 

“Only when you smile but I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere else”

The boy looked up at Will “Do you go to the cat scratch club, that’s where I work. Help me look!” 

“Yes!, they used to tie you up” Apparently the boy was not too happy about hearing that as he looked at Will for a few moments.

“It’s a living” he said that blankly before looking again.

“I didn’t recognize you without the handcuffs” as Will said that he put his hands above his head together, thinking about it it was a hot sight, wouldn’t mind seeing it in his own bed.

“We could light the candle, Oh won’t you light my candle?” The boy crawled forward some before standing up to be face to face with Will, even though he was sitting on a table.

Will lit the candle again, staring at the boy for a few moments before going down to help look. The boy did the same thing, setting the candle down on the table so he could look better with both hands. They looked on the floor for a few minutes, causing both to blush slightly whenever it happened. 

“Oh here” Will said, handing it to the boy before he turned to leave. The boy stopping halfway there before turning around.

“We could light the candle” He held out the candle as he moved back towards Will, his hand going to his thigh before moving it up, as Will blew out the candle. “Oh what’d you do to my candle”

“That was my last match, our eyes will adjust, thank god for the moonlight.” Will said that as he moved his hands to the boys hips, pulling him closer. “You’re cold” 

“You too, I’m Mike” Finally a name, Will was thankful for that, Mike was cute. “Want to… warm up?” Mike’s hands moved up to Will’s shoulders.

“Will, and Mike, you really do look good with handcuffs on.” Mike blushed at the comments, Will moved his hands to Mike’s ass, and groped them, causing Mike to let out a quiet moan. 

“W-will…” Mike was blushing hard at the moment as he was then pulled into a kiss by Will. Mike opened his mouth, allowing Will’s tongue to enter his mouth as their tongues danced together. Will guided Mike to his bed before pushing him down on it.

In the morning Will woke up to Mike curled into his side and smiled. He got up to their kitchen area (they are starving artists, don’t exactly have money) and found Lucas making breakfast, hopefully he came in late enough to only see them sleeping, not anything else.

“So… the dancer? Doesn’t surprise me really, I knew he had a crush on you”

“Wouldn’t say how you met Max weren’t all that different” 

“I suppose not, she’ll be here later, so will El and Dustin” When Will heard that he got happy, it had been a while since he had seen his other friends, he supposed El was there to just run over her protest and get the props Will made. Mike then appeared and grabbed Will’s hips holding him. 

“Come on lets eat Mike” 

“Ok, hi Lucas” Mike was still clinging to Will though, opting to just sit on Will’s lap instead of next to him. 

“How do you two know each other?” Will asked, he was curious to know that.

“Unlike you Will I actually talk to the other people here instead of stay here and paint all day” Lucas said, Will shouldn’t’ve been surprised by that, and he wasn’t really. Once done eating, they just talked and cuddled until Will’s friends arrived and he introduced Mike as his new boyfriend, smiling.


End file.
